


Star Struck

by adobochan



Category: Bleach
Genre: F/M, Romance, Smutlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-06
Updated: 2013-06-06
Packaged: 2017-12-15 09:05:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/847743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adobochan/pseuds/adobochan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU. Their love is hot like fire and sweet like rain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Star Struck

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ichilover3 (makasouls)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/makasouls/gifts).



> Okay, boys are girls. Now let me tell you the story about how this one-shot came about.
> 
> On tumblr (a.k.a. my new life), I saw ichilover reblog a post saying how she'd love someone who wrote her a fanfic. So I did. I reblogged the same post and Glowing Blue (who's around there and writing drabbles every so often) sent me the drabble she did for ichilover. So we exchanged and we fangirled and she said I should continue it. I said maybe in a few months. Obviously, I lied. Because then I saw ichilover reblog a post about wanting smut and I said, okay. I asked her if I could continue my last ficlet and she said that was fine. I wrote it and more fangirling ensued.
> 
> But my other wifey fuckyeahhikari (Glowing Blue is the other one, thus the reason for fangiriling) got mad at me for not sharing with her the first part of the story so I shared the second one with her. She then drew me pretty smut and I felt like I had enough left in me to write one more fluffy part and end it properly. And now I'm posting the whole thing (with the final part, unseen except for the three mentioned above) for the world to read.
> 
> Moral of the story: DO NOT GET A TUMBLR. FOR THE LOVE OF ALL THAT IS GOOD AND HOLY, JUST DON'T DO IT. The end.

**Part One**

She sees him from time to time.

Then again, she has to with the way their schedules have been clashing recently. As her twin sister's assistant, Karin has responsibilities that no one else can do for Yuzu. And as a rising idol, the other girl is under enough pressure to look, act and  _be_  perfect. But she can't be mad because Yuzu, who has too much love to give and not enough places to put it, has an outlet that suits her perfectly.

The world lights up when she smiles, the audience cries when her characters do, and all the sadness in her heart is channeled towards people who are learning to love her. Occasionally the anonymous hate stings but they keep moving forward, and that's why Karin's around in the first place. She's going to protect her sister from the harsh realities as long as she can.

Moving towards the elevator, her arms are weighed down by an outlandish dress for the shoot, deemed fashionable by everyone other than herself. 'Haute couture' is what the stylist called it, but Karin wasn't so certain. Then again, clothes aren't really her forte, she notes, looking down at the jean shorts that are a tad too short and the plain white T-shirt. Nothing pretty or fancy, just something comfortable to move in.

Sighing, she presses the button for the fifth floor, waiting as the doors begin to close. But she jumps at the hand that suddenly gets between them, reopening to reveal a man she's thought of more than once in the last few days.

Hitsugaya Toushirou is all legs and flawless beauty, stepping in after giving her a single sweeping look. He's dressed plainly for now, just jeans and a T-shirt. If she was a fan, she might say there were couple clothes. But that just sounds delusional so she shakes her head of the idea and lets the ride continue on in silence. However, the tension that's been present since their first awkward meeting saturates the air, as she shuffles uncomfortably and he stares ahead without acknowledging her.

The shudder of the elevator is the last thing she needs right now.

As per her nature, the words slip before her common sense can catch it. "Please don't tell me we've stopped."

And there's that sneer of his again, glaring at her from the corner of his eye. He has a reputation that precedes him, intuitive, intelligent and capable of amazing work but hard to deal with at times. Not to mention he's been called an elegant womanizer on top of all that, leading one on before dropping her for another.

As Hitsugaya attempts to make contact with the outside world, Karin is counting to ten and hoping for mercy. They weren't good together and everyone knew it. The few times they'd talked had degenerated into screaming matches, one fight nearly resulting in her termination. It was only Yuzu's begging and Toushirou's strange agreement to keep her around that prevented it. Even now, she still hadn't thanked him and frankly she didn't think she ever would.

"The power is offline. There's enough to keep the lift lit for a while but everything else is dead," Hitsugaya explains, turning back to her and obviously irritated. The shoot starts in a few hours but hair, make-up and costume eat up that time. He needs to be there much more than she does.

"Shit. We'll have to wait for someone, right? How long do you think it'll take?" she asks, smoothing out the dress and laying it out along the floor. The sleeve should be more than enough protection.

"Not too long. I called my manager to tell him I'd be up soon so he'll probably come out to check for me."

"How nice to be wanted." Dear Lord, what's wrong with her? Biting her lip, the glower he aims at her is well-deserved. When it comes to Toushirou, her fuse is short and her lips are loose.

"Why are you so difficult?" he asks, taking a few measured steps towards her. She shuffles back to keep a buffer between them. "I'll admit I'm not the nicest person but you're not making it any easier."

 _This is the part where you say sorry, Karin._  "I don't know. You just rub me the wrong way." Really, maybe she should consider her father's advice and seek help for her behavior. This couldn't be healthy.

"Is that so?" It takes her a moment to register that her back has hit the wall but he's still advancing like a predator. His lean body traps her there and she wonders if that's fear or something else making her blood pump so fast.

But then that thought is pushed far out of her conscious mind, as he palms her neck and tilts her head up. Karin can't be sure but it looks like there's a smile on his lips and she can't seem to stop staring at them.

He kisses her like he means it.

She hates that he's so much more experienced than her, guiding the gently press of lips into open-mouthed kisses and sighing contentment. He slants her head sideways as he closes the distance between their bodies, his other hand folding onto her waist.

This has to be some crazy dream, she tells herself, as her hands fist the material of his expensive shirt to pull him closer. She can tell that he's pleased because he smiles before slipping his tongue into her mouth, catching her off-guard as she nearly pulls away. But he follows her and keeps her body pressed to his, leaning down as her head falls back against the metal and she drowns in his attention.

Karin can feel him everywhere and it scares her how easy it is. How he sends shivers down her spine, makes her demand his mouth on hers. And Toushirou complies with nothing but a snicker or two, more patient in these fleeting moments than any other time she's been with him.

But her common sense doesn't disappear just because he's not the same man today. They both have their places and this one isn't hers. So when she finally pushes him away, Karin has to duck out from his arms before he can drag her back. She knows he wouldn't have to try very hard.

She cringes when her voice breaks. "We shouldn't do anything we might really regret later. Y' know?"

"No, I don't. Explain it to me, please," he frowns, crossing his arms over his chest but doesn't move.

"You're smart enough to know exactly what I mean," she hisses, running her hands through her hair in hopes of looking presentable. "You can have any girl in the country. You don't settle for sisters of coworkers. I mean, you've dated a few of  _my_  idols and I'm picky as hell."

"And what do my past relationships have to do with this? I don't see any of those women here."

"You and I—We don't... We don't make sense, Toushirou!" Karin reasons, frustrated at his disinterest. "You are a celebrity. I am a celebrity's sister. You date actresses and models and singers. I sit at home eating ice cream while I watch the soccer semi-finals. Do you see where I'm going with this?"

But he counters easily, and with a smirk so arrogant that she can feel herself pink again. "You're afraid to like me, aren't you?"

"I'm scared of nothing, you jerk!" Rubbing at her temples, Karin prays for peace of mind. "Did my whole argument go over your head? We don't make any sense. We'll never make sense and a teeny-tiny bit of sexual tension isn't going to change that."

"So says you," Toushirou shrugs. But before he can continue the lights come back on and the little room starts to move. They're almost to their destination when he speaks again.

"I'll let you know something about me, Karin," he says and for a moment she wonders why they're so comfortable using each other's given names. "I don't mind the chase, I don't mind pursuing a girl that looks like she might be worth the strife. Which means you—" he smiles here, eyes shining with promise she wants to ignore, "—will give in. Maybe not today or tomorrow, but soon enough."

She's left gaping as the door opens and Hitsugaya saunters into the worried cries and relieved faces of his handlers. As she picks up the forgotten gown, it's Yuzu that nearly tackles her to the ground, asking if she was okay or if she needed something, anything at all. Too bad the only thing she wanted was already planning her complete and utter downfall.

* * *

**Part Two**

It starts off innocently enough. Occasionally, Toushirou approaches her in the hallway and starts a conversation, smiling widely when he invades her space or brushes against her and she flinches. It progresses to sneaking his hand into hers or placing it on the small of her back, the move so inconspicuous that no one notices when Karin straightens or attempts to pull away.

It doesn't take long for Karin to learn that Toushirou lives for the challenge of making her crack, so he ups the ante a little more each time. It gets to the point where he's stopped hiding it all together, making the assistants coo and the stagehands laugh wryly as he follows after her when she tries to get away. Karin doesn't like attention, especially not from beautiful men who only need to ask and the whole world bows down. Because Hitsugaya is too many different kinds of charming and she can never escape fast enough.

And today, his seduction has somehow degenerated to this.

" _Shh_ , sweetheart, they'll hear you."

Clenching the end of the vanity table, Karin can do little more than groan softly at the voice in her ear, wandering hands fighting to find the perfect place to brand themselves into her. It's been months since that fiasco in the elevator and Toushirou has lived up to his promise and then some.

The hand that trails against the back of her bare thigh is accompanied by his leg between hers, trapping her between the table and his hard body. She keeps her eyes shut because she can't look at herself like this, mouth parted and panting as Hitsugaya's other hand slips beneath her shirt. God, how does he do it? How can he drive her crazy with nothing but a few velvet promises and that damning overconfidence?

But Karin keeps those thoughts to herself, mostly because they're swallowed by his tongue against the back of her ear. It sends an uncomfortable heat from her core downwards and she tries to knit her legs together. But Toushirou isn't having it, just forces his hips against her ass that has her leaning over the wood.

When she growls, he soothes her nerves with a light nip against her neck. His fingers move against the skin of her breast, digging beneath the lace. His middle and index fingers trap her nipple and she can feel it tighten under his cool touch. There's nothing she can do but suck in a breath when he squeezes, kneading the tender flesh while he gnaws at her pulse in sync with her heartbeat, a lovebite she'll hate him for later.

Toushirou has to be doing something illegal because this sure as hell doesn't feel like anything she's done before. Karin's not nearly as seasoned but she's hardly innocent. However, the way she's buckling under the assault tells him otherwise. Between his teasing and tasting, she forgets about his other hand, too busy taking in everything he's giving. Its course makes itself clear when he unbuttons her jeans, goosebumps appearing under the exposed skin.

When he dips into her underwear—plain white cotton and she hates that she cares they're not prettier—Toushirou plays a little dirtier, a little harder. His arousal is pressed against her and he uses it to his advantage, thrusting hard and forcing her on her fingers. The intrusion has Karin crying out, a pleasure-filled sound she didn't know she could make. The blissful hum in her veins is louder than the raggedy breaths she's taking, concentrated as he strokes her with expert precision.

Her insides are slick, easy access to a man who's done this a thousand times before. The fate of her climax is literally at his fingertips and Toushirou knows it well as he alternates each thrust, digging in a little deeper each time. She can almost feel him grin when she bucks in rhythm, gasping nonsense that she's sure means more, faster, harder,  _anything_  to get Hitsugaya to reach inside her.

But Toushirou's a lover who takes his time, kissing his way to the nape of her neck and down her spine. It's as if he's cataloguing her skin through her clothing, how her shoulders hunch and tremble with each gentle stroke. He's never said that he has a bit of a God complex, that he enjoys watching his lovers fall apart and knowing he's the one responsible. Out of all of them, this little hellion might be his favorite because she fights even when she wants more, sees it when she pushes back while rubbing her clit desperately against his hand.

Somehow he finds the patience to take in the texture of her skin, the sweat that beads along her temples, even as he uses his other hand to hitch her leg up and dive deeper. He listens to the scream she accidentally lets loose and decides that he'll be the only one who'll ever hear such a beautiful sound again. Karin needs a man who will worship her, love her tenderly one minute and then screw her senseless the next. That's who he wants to be and he'll do anything to be him.

Knowing how close she is, Toushirou bends forward, his front to her back as he plays with her folds, strumming her to that elusive peak. Her eyes are half-closed but she sees how he's watching her, as if there was nothing more perfect or important than her in the entire world. So he's more than willing to move when she pulls his head down to hers, slipping his tongue between her parted lips.

This time it's Hitsugaya who groans, plunging his relentless fingers until her body tightens and convulses beneath him. And even though he'd love nothing more than to meet her in nirvana, he takes a deep breath instead and lets her catch her breath. Because when he sees the question in Karin's eyes, he sees the uncertainty as well. He's gotten what he's wanted, the memory of her dark hair spilled against the light-colored table, skin highlighted by the bright lights around the mirror and the obvious satisfaction that he's brought her. To demand more would only scare her away.

So for today, it's enough. When their eyes meet, Toushirou just smiles in answer and presses his lips to her hair before straightening up. She follows a few moments later, trying to right her clothes and keep her gaze from his. Even when she's done, Karin refuses to make eye contact when he sits against the table, observing her silently.

Both of them can feel her thinking too hard. It's obvious she's had few partners if she was trying to break the ice and he finds that very gratifying. So he makes it easier on her and opens his arms invitation. When she settles in there, her back to his front, the comfort is almost tangible. And although she's dying to ask why he just did what he did, the words don't come.

They're like that for a while because much later a soft knock catches their attention. "Hey guys. What're you doing?" Yuzu asks, checking in on her sister and only mildly surprised to see Hitsugaya there too. The Cheshire smile that erupts on her face nearly has Karin crying foul but Toushirou beats her to it.

"Nothing, just negotiating the terms of our relationship," he shrugs, tightening his arms around her waist and tucking his head into her shoulder.

Her answer is an angry sputter. "We are not!"

"She's just mad because I'm winning." The quick smile he flashes at Yuzu has her giggling like crazy, as Karin turns back to push at him. It only makes him tighten his grip, their fronts touching and for a second she forgets that she's angry.

"Y-you're not winning! No one's winning because there are no negotiations!" she argues decisively, her hands on his biceps as she tries to duck her head down. Because he's pressing his forehead against hers and stroking her skin through her clothes and making her question if she was going to get out of this room in one piece.

"Oh, you're both so cute! I'm glad you're dating someone you like so much, Karin-chan," Yuzu chimes in before hearing her name get called. Waving goodbye, she shuts the door quietly behind her but her words don't leave with her.

"We are not dating, Yuzu!" However, she's not as sure as she sounds and it shows when Karin stares into Toushirou's eyes. Her justification is rushed and messy. "I mean, we don't do any of that crap my sister and her boyfriend do. We hardly ever see each other unless we're working in the same studio or you pop up at my apartment—uninvited, may I remind you—and we don't…"

"The only one who thinks we're not dating is you, Karin," Hitsugaya speaks gently, tucking a lock of hair behind her hear before leaning in to press a kiss against her cheek. Even now, he finds it odd that he can't not touch Karin during their most intimate moments. "I've already been given the go-ahead from my company. As far as they're concerned I'm taken, even if I'm not allowed to make it public."

"But you just… And I…" Her words are nonsensical murmurs, and he knows she'll pull away if he lets her. So he doesn't, pulls her closer instead, hugging her to him as he runs a hand through her hair.

"I didn't want to scare you off but that's what the last six months have been about, getting to know each other," Toushirou soothes. Then he chuckles, moving his hands to cup her butt and give it a gentle squeeze. "Do you think I attack every woman I corner in a private room? I have standards, you know."

"And yet somehow I'm not convinced," Karin half-joked, pulling back to nudge her nose against his. His smile is worth the flush of embarrassment. "We've never been on dates or anything. You kinda just show up and we hang out and you do things that can't be mentioned in front of small children. How was I supposed to know?"

"I didn't think I was being subtle but I find your denseness more and more impressive each day," he chuckles, grinning at the frown he gets in return. "I act this way because I like you. I don't say that often, but I wouldn't follow after you like an unwanted puppy if you meant anything less."

All Karin can do is smile big, eyes turning into crescents as she leans up to kiss him softly on the lips. She laughs when he tries to hold her there, demanding something deeper, more potent before he has to go back to work. But she only relents for a second before pulling away, earning an irritated scowl now that she's escaped his hold.

"Hey, I expect to go out on a real date instead of you harassing me at work," Karin teases as he makes his way over to the door, him halting with his hand on the knob.

She doesn't know what it is about Toushirou's smirk that sends a jolt right between her thighs. "Of course. I'll even make sure we get to a bed next time."

Karin knows he's laughing at her when she throws the nearest object at his exit, turning a furious red as she tells herself that she's  _not_  excited for next time.

* * *

**Part Three**

She waits a few blocks away from the TV station, dressed up by Yuzu and feeling unlike herself. Her sister had the time of her life last night, going through Karin's clothes and piecing together an outfit. What she'd been forced into was a high-waist skirt and cropped top that peeked at the top of her stomach. Black stockings and boots plus a beanie completed the look.

There'd been a little fight with Yuzu on the rights to her face, however, since the other woman had wanted to make decisions about that too. Luckily she'd won that little encounter, though she had to admit Yuzu put up a damn good fight. Sitting on the edge of the fountain, she checks the time every so often and sighs when she realizes how long she's waited. Hitsugaya's not going to stand her up, not after what he did last week, right? The memory stains her cheeks and she pushes the illicit moment out of her mind before she lets it consume her.

"Hey."

Who she peers up at isn't the same person she's expecting. "… Toushirou?"

He nods, smiling easily even though he looks nothing like himself. And it has everything to do with the dark brown hair, colored contacts and a pair of glasses that she likes more than a little. Dressed in dark jeans and a designer shirt, Hitsugaya still has a hard time looking anything less than gorgeous in plain clothes.

"What did you to your hair? Please tell me that's not permanent," Karin frowns, pointing at his head. She secretly loves the color. There's no one around with anything like it.

"Of course not. It'll wash out," he shrugs, fingering it before looking back at her. "Shall we go?"

Nodding, she moves to walk past him but hears him sigh before she can get too far. "What is it?" she asks, turning back to see his exasperated face. It's then that she notices his extended arm and the understanding sets in. "It's normal for a girl to take that, isn't it?"

"Yes, yes it is," he says seriously, but his lips are twitching as he tucks her hand into his elbow. "But I'm learning not to expect normal from you."

"Hey, that's uncalled for," Karin pushes at him but he doesn't let go, just leads her in the direction of the restaurant.

"You look beautiful, by the way. I almost didn't recognize you," he tells her, whispering into her ear. It's almost drowned out by the cars rushing by and the people around them holding a million different conversations. It makes her flush and she nearly berates herself for it.

"Thanks. I can say the same for you," she sticks her tongue out at him just as the walking sign lights up. It makes him laugh and she's glad because Karin knows how awkward a dater she is. Most of the time she's okay but her brain tends to shut down when she discovers how much she likes her partner. And a lot of shutting down happens when Hitsugaya Toushirou comes around.

It's apparent in the way people stare, girls giggling and in absolute awe as he directs them through the various streets and down the little alleyways. Not that he notices. Toushirou keeps the conversation going without batting an eyelash at his admirers but it must be commonplace for him. On the other hand, Karin is taking in the light sneers and scalding once-overs with growing amusement. She's never been hated on sight before but this day was turning out to be much more interesting than she initially thought.

When they get to the quaint hole-in-the-wall, Toushirou is greeted by a couple that seem to recognize him on sight. It makes her raise a brow as they lead them to a secluded table and serve an appetizer while they look over the menu.

"So I'm guessing this is your go-to place for girls, huh," Karin jibes and she's pleased by the slight redness at the tips of his ears. When she leans her elbows against the edge of the table, she's smirking at his obvious discomfort. "I'm honored that you thought so hard."

Frowning, he opens his mouth but the eccentric-looking owner interrupts him. "Well, it's not often that Hitsugaya-kun brings anyone other than his sister or cousin around here. And you're in disguise too, though it can't be that good if I was able to see through you without trying."

"Are you going to take our orders or not, Urahara-san?" he grumbles, glaring at him over the rims of his black frames. "I honestly don't understand how Yoruichi-san has been able to keep you in check all these years."

The grin he gives is both gentle and feral all at once. "Oh, I keep her content, I promise you." The heat in his gaze finds Karin and she can feel herself tinge pink in response. But then he reverts to his ever-loving facet and the moment disappears.

As they wait for their food, the conversation flows naturally but in the back of her mind Karin is still thumbing through those words. This was a place Toushirou went to for an escape, and yet he'd taken her there. Why? Did he find her different? There are too many possible answers and Karin's not sure she can handle all of them.

The thought doesn't leave even after they finish and he takes her hand, crossing their fingers as he pulls her in another direction. They end up in downtown, where it's bustling with shoppers and merchants and passersby on the way to somewhere. But when Karin doesn't look at any of the expensive boutiques or jewelry stores, Toushirou is almost at a loss of what to do. He doesn't know any woman quite like Karin, and it's both intriguing and worrying.

"Hey Toushirou, look!" Not too far away, Karin is waving him over towards a store with large glass windows and electronics. He jogs over but stops a few feet away, shaking his head when he catches sight of what she's looking at.

There has never been anyone more of an enigma to him than her. "Really, Karin? You want to watch soccer right now?"

"Hey, I missed yesterday's game because I was working, you know." She even has the gall to keep her back to him, clutching her hands together as she watches the opposing team steal the ball. The way she's dancing in her spot he can tell she wants to yell and scream but doesn't. Probably more out of politeness for his feelings than social restraints.

But it brings a smile to Toushirou's face, as he watches her inch as close as she can without pressing her face to the glass. If she had a chair, she'd probably forget all about him and that's what he finds he likes most about her. That Karin can know who and what he is and not give a damn as long as there's something else to hold her interest.

 _Well, something that's not another man, at least_ , Hitsugaya muses, arms crossed over his chest as she claps her hands at a tying goal. He doesn't try very hard to stop himself from smiling. At least she's enjoying herself, even if she doesn't bother with him.

But while Toushirou is used to attention, sometimes it still manages to sneak up on him. "Hey there," a woman approaches, coming up beside him. A cursory glance tells Hitsugaya that she's the sultry type, known for getting what she wants exactly when she wants it. On another day, he might've flirted back but he's not the least bit interested.

"Is there any way I can help you, miss?" Toushirou smiles, polite but not much else. The way her eyes harden a little at his dismissal doesn't go unnoticed, nor does the way she presses her breasts up against his arm when she wraps herself around it. She's a busty brunette, he'll give her that, but he's seen temptation personified and she's too busy yelling at a poor call to even notice him.

"My friends and I are short one guy for our group date. Perhaps you'd be kind enough to join us," she says in a saccharine voice, batting long lashes at him. But Hitsugaya has been hit on by too many women in his short lifetime to be that easy.

"I'm afraid I'm already on a date," he explains, extracting his arm from her grip. When she juts out a glossy bottom lip and tugs at his sleeve, Toushirou can almost feel his tolerance slip between his fingers.

"Pretty please? Obviously your date's not here. How could she leave such a handsome man like you alone?"

"Oh, I'm not alone. She's right over there." Proudly, he points to Karin's jumping form, somehow gathering a bunch of soccer enthusiasts with her energy alone. People stop and watch the game alongside her, making comments that she responds to with humor that they take an immediate liking to. Is it weird that Toushirou wants to tell them that he saw her first?

The disgust on the woman's face is so apparent that it nearly sours his good mood. "She's not so special. You don't need to wait for her after she's left you here all alone."

He can't say that he's purposely avoiding the crowd but Hitsugaya's looking for the nearest exit. "Look, I am flattered but I really should get going."

When he tugs and she grasps at his hand, he's actually at a loss for what to do. There's no way he'd used force—he was no coward, after all—but saying no didn't seem to be making much progress either. Caught in a dilemma, what Toushirou doesn't expect is for Karin to bound over, a huge grin sweeping across her face as she launches herself at him.

"We won! We won! We won!" Tossing her arms over his shoulders, she nearly knocks him over. Luckily there's enough strength to dislodge the stranger's grip, as he wraps his own arms around her to keep them steady. This is without a doubt the weirdest date he's ever been on but he doesn't care in the slightest.

When she lets go, Karin's eyes go to the seething newcomer. "Hi. Is there something you need?"

"Yes, as a matter of fact there is," she sniffs, glaring as she crosses her arms over her ample chest. "I  _need_  to know how a girl as homely and boyish as you can get a man like that. I mean, do you actually think you're good enough for him?"

Forcing back a new wave of anger, Toushirou's beaten to the punch by Karin's honest smile. "It's very simple. Watch."

There's not enough time for Hitsugaya to process the hands that fist themselves in his collar, as Karin pulls him to her height and kisses him soundly on the lips. And it's not sweet like he imagined it would be. Oh no, she has something to prove and does so by forcing his mouth open and promptly shoving her tongue down his throat. And all the social etiquette he learned as a child disappears, as he digs a hand in her hair and breathes her in as if she might disappear.

They don't notice how their observer gasps in shock and angry denial, stomping off into the distance. Nor do they notice the whistles and laughs as Karin stands on her tiptoes, letting his taste seep into her senses until she's sure she'll drown in him. And when he finally pulls away—not because Toushirou wants to but because there are children and there are laws that clothes must stay on in public—he's grinning as his arms wrap around her middle, watching her eyes glitter and he knows that this is it. This is what he's been waiting forever for.

"Umm, Karin-chan?"

Snapping her head to her left, her eyes go big. "Rukia-nee, is that you?"

Karin doesn't get an answer from her. "What is going on? And who the hell are you?" Ichigo demands, stepping a few feet closer to the couple with his very pregnant wife behind him. At least her sister-in-law has the decency to be embarrassed, smiling sheepishly as she waddles over to hold him back.

"Now, now, Ichigo, relax. She's just on a date with a guy, and a very handsome one at that." The wink that she sends Karin only makes her flush brighter.

"I don't care! She's too young for that!" he yells, pointing a finger in his baby sister's direction even though he's clearly talking to Rukia. "Isn't she like, eighteen or something?"

"I'm twenty-two," she grumbles, but that only makes him glare harder. But before Ichigo can say something to her, Rukia manages to snag his attention and hold it. It's an obvious diversion, one her brother won't realize until they're long gone and will probably hold against them for a few days. But Karin's not too worried because Toushirou is pulling her in the opposite direction, grabbing her hand before running off with a grin. She can't help but laugh when she hears her brother's voice but ultimately goes quiet the further they get.

Somehow they end up at her apartment, sweaty and laughing and linked by their curled fingers. And although Karin invites him inside out of politeness, she knows that he would've let himself in anyway. It's a pattern that he's constructed, worming his way into her life without her noticing, or permission for that matter.

"Your brother is an interesting guy," Toushirou teases, taking off his shoes and jacket as he follows her into the living room.

"He'll be even more interesting when he beats you into a pulp the next time she sees you," Karin tsks, heading into the kitchen for a well-deserved treat. When she opens the freezer, her eyes hone in on the Rocky Road ice cream, taking it out and getting two spoons before heading to the couch.

Before she can settle in, he's already pulling her to sit between his legs. "You like the weirdest things, I swear," he laughs, eyeing her favorite flavor as she sticks her tongue up at him. But then he's digging his nose into her hair and wrapping himself around her like a security blanket and Karin remembers he's impossible to be mad at.

"You're right. I like you and I have absolutely no idea why," she snorts, digging into the half-eaten carton. As she savors the chocolate swirl, Karin fails to notice how Toushirou's arms tighten around her, pulling her just a few millimeters closer.

"Hey, say that again," he mutters softly, sounding small and so unlike his usual self. But she's not really paying attention to him, her concentration now focusing in on the program he's picked.

"Say what again?" she asks absentmindedly, licking at her lips as she reaches for another spoonful. But Hitsugaya's not done with her, tilting her chin up so that she's looking at him directly.

Karin thinks that this might be the closest that she's ever seen Toushirou look uncertain. "Tell me that again. Say that you like me," he repeats, thumbing at her cold bottom lip. The seriousness is overwhelming, enough so that she wants to look away from those eyes that normally see through her. Karin's never noticed how they've always been trained on her, even when the only interactions they'd had were disagreements.

So she says it, because Hitsugaya deserves to hear it. "Of course I like you, idiot. I'm pretty sure I always have." And frankly, Karin doesn't know why it's taken this long for her to say the words. But she doubts it'll be the last time, as Toushirou smiles so sincerely that she thinks she might actually be in love him. But that's a confession for another day, she thinks, as he leans down and kisses her as if she's the only one he could ever want.

**THE END**


End file.
